Athens University
by Duperlo116
Summary: Percy is at Athens University (the college equivalent of Camp Half-Blood) and this is a catalog of his thoughts and actions while there. Pertemis. T for paranoia and minor-moderate cursing. FIRST FIC. PLEASE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer at the end!**

* * *

I, Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, bane of Gaia and Kronos, am 176% done with this $ #*.

Ok, ok, I'm getting ahead of myself. I am taking about the exams at Athens University **(AN: "Borrowed" the idea from "Strings of Fate", it is the college equivalent of camp Half-Blood)** and let me tell you this friends, Athena is a heartless teacher. Like of all the teachers I have had, Mrs. Dodds included, I would take any over Athena. "Why?" you ask, "Aren't you the Hero of Olympus? Can't you pass this simple exam and move on to the Hermes dorm party afterward?" To that ladies and gentleman i ask you who the hell Louis Daguerre is, or was.

This is just ridiculous, did we even learn all of these things? The only reason I'm not just going to hand in a blank paper is because that wouldn't settle well with my grade but hey, who cares about grades, right?**(AN: Italics either means a mental discussion(should be pretty common since this story is a catalogue of Percy's thoughts and actions) or word stress)**

_Percy! BAD IDEA, that will practically ruin you! _

_But then again, who wants to finish this test? Not me for damn sure._

_Just grow a pair and finish Percy. _

_Bu- _

_NO BUTS, YOU WILL FINISH THE TEST AND THAT IS FINAL!_

_ Yes mom...*sarcastic_

* * *

**Well everyone, what did you think? This is my first fic and I want it be a pertemis later but in the mean time I just want to know how shit is rolling with you(translation what did I do wrong/right, AKA: CONSTRUCTIVE criticism) And now to do something untraditional, DISCLAIMER: I HAVE KNOW RIGHT(S) OVER PJO OR HOO I JUST KINDA WRITE ABOUT IT. K? Oh and by the way I know it's short I just want to give you a sample of what may or may not be to come, depending on what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK EVERYONE DISCLAIMERS IN THE BEGINNING NOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not on PJO or HoO, thank you for asking, because I am not Rick Riordan.**

**AN: Sorry about the short first chapter, I threw that together in like twenty minutes to get my ideas down but from now on I wont have any more 300 word chapters, no I strive to create the longest chapter... IN HISTORY. But for real though this new one is a whole lot bigger. Oh yeah and sorry for practically stealing the background behind "Strings of Fate" but I promise from here on out, NO MORE PLOT REPEATS. I have decided that from this point on I will be more realistic in that there will be a lot more jackalope threats blades to the throat (at Percy's expense I might add). And again I stress to make it clear, for the sake of consistency and your sanity NO POV SWITCHES, IT IS ALL IN PERCY'S POV. **

**Well sorry for the massive AN i just had to get that of of my chest and now without further ado... LADIES AND GENTLEMAN ATHENS UNIVERSITY CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

So I just woke up after my post-exam nap to realize that I had to go to a party... The irony is you should be excited about parties, not want to go back to your nap when you remember that there is one. But ah well for the sake of my social life, I guess I could stay for a bit.

Wow, now that i'm here I regret showing up i mean really, do we need lasers, LASERS. oh well I guess I could just somehow find my way around this darker-than-a-deep-sea-abyss room with lots of MOTHER-*$&#!$ LASERS. Oh well if you can't beat em' join em, right? "Yo, Travis how you been doin' recently?"

One look at Travis told me I would regret asking, he was wearing an evil smirk while at the same time I could tell he had a little too much to drink, ok a lot too much to drink. "Hey Perce, what are you doin'" *hiccup "here?".

"Umm, bud, Where did you get that?" I said gesturing to the somewhat sickly smelling bubbling yellow glass in his right hand, or as you and I know it, beer.

He shot me the same look as before and said "Wouldn't ya like to know! If I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to get something your aren't old 'nuff to have. Maybe I should tell Athena, oohh, or maybe your DAD!"

I just looked at him with a blank expression, trying to figure out what he was insinuating, and then I realized he was blackmailing me. Needles to say at this point I was 176% done with his games and I responded with a simple "Travis, first things first I'm older than you, so we are both to young to drink, and secondly I was just mildly worried for you, ya know seeing you are piss drunk at a party and finally, if you are really trying to blackmail me into doing something for you then forget it." at this point I made a quick note to self that Travis was a grumpy drunk when his expression soured and he said:

"How could you imply such a thing?! I thought we were buddies! and here you go about accusing ME of trying to blackmail you while I was just making polite conversation." dropping of a bit at the end. and then turning around walking away scowling.

The next half hour of this party was pretty boring and blurry to be honest until I remember a distinct moment when I realized someone was lying on the couch motionless. I silently approached and tapped the form's shoulder, only to be met with a dagger pointed at my throat and a seemingly very alarmed and very _very_ drunk college student looking me up and down, note that all of this was happening in the middle of a VERY active party, ok. Just picture a a couch in a dark room with a lot of people and a whole lot of lasers and there is music and everyone is having fun and then on said couch was a late-teenager who was sitting, teeth gritted, clothes somewhat in tatters, or at least a little messed up, with a knife pointed directly at a very alarmed boy(me) who was about the same age, and let me be the first to tell you, I WAS ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED. Not only because a seeming she-devil was pointing a dagger at my throat, drunkenly, I might add, but also for the glare I was receiving from said she-devil. ok how do I describe this, AH, imagine being in a room with every insect you have ever killed, all your size, and take the fear you would feel and put that into one look, there that is the glare I was receiving from this woman.

And now back to my escapades, this woman tried to stand up, emphasis on the word TRIED.

She started to get up only to stumble and fall, normally I would laugh and go help her up, if she hadn't bumped her head on the corner of a coffee table and blacked out. So me being my heroic self ran, well... stumbled, to her and tried to wake her up, but alas, it was to no avail.

Now I was seriously flipping some $&%# because I couldn't risk giving her some nectar or ambrosia because of the few clear sighted mortal at AU **(AN: I am now just going to say AU, instead of Athens University, K? (readers respond "K")** so she might burst into ash! Ugh, I really wish it hadn't come to this but i should probably take her to my dorm.

_PERSEUS JACKSON! You have had some stupid ideas in you your lifetime but this? this is making me somewhat worried for your mental health!_

_Oh why hello logical me. I'm not quite sure if you noticed the unconscious girl on the floor but, I DON'T REALLY WANT TO LET HER JUST STAY HERE TO BE WOKEN TOMORROW BY GODS KNOWS WHO!  
_

_I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS, SHE WAS JUST POINTING A DAGGER AT YOUR THROAT FOR ZEUS'S SAKE!_

_Look sorry logical me but we are taking her to my dorm. DISCUSSION. OVER._

_(Incoherent mutterings from logical Percy)_

That having been settled between the two... mes, as in plural mes. that just feels weird coming off the tongue don't it, mes. Ah well as I was saying, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my dorm across the quad and let me tell you, the glances you get from people walking across a college campus with a unconscious girl in your arms are actually humorous, they range from "WHAT THE HADES" to "I WISH I WERE YOU".

When we finally got to my apartment, I laid her in my bed and just lye there on the floor before slipping off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, that is until...

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT THE HADES AM I DOING IN YOUR GODS DAMN ROOM!" an all to familiar voices shouted me out of my sleep to find a sight no "boy" wants to see, a fuming, twitching, now out of disguise goddess of the moon, hunt, and virginity: Artemis. Well life it's been nice having you.

* * *

**And... done, so tell me what you think, less background thoughts? Less background confrontation?**

**Well anyway I just wrote this more sightly chapter than the last and I must say I like it.**

**Well I already talked in the beginning but just know two things about the Jackson-Stoll debacle, and they are, one it was important and two, I never really liked Travis.**

**-Duperlo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,** sorry for the wait, but now... UPDATE TIME! Lol, you bought it didn't you, you thought I would forget the disclaimer? HA, well any wy, here goes:**

**I do not own PJO, HoO or anything else I don't own (REDUNDANCY ALERT!)**

* * *

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT THE HADES AM I DOING IN YOUR GODS DAMN ROOM!" an all to familiar voices shouted me out of my sleep to find a sight no "boy" wants to see, a fuming, twitching, now out of disguise goddess of the moon, hunt, and virginity: Artemis. Well life it's been nice having you.

I scrambled to my feet and started bowing "well um, you see-"

"CUT THE !%$# JACKSON! I WILL TURN YOU INTO A JACKALOPE" She yelled cutting my bow short.

I was FLIPPING OUT, I mean really the one goddess that thinks that a jackalope is better than any boy ever "Um you were at the party disoriented and barely awake so I-" I rushed out hoping to remain human, however I knew that Percy jr. wasn't going to mkae it out of this.

"So you stole me away to your apartment hoping to take advantage of me!?" She completed incorrectly. My only hope at staying human was making sure she knew I was NOT intending to take advantage of her.

"NO, NO, NOOOO, see actually as I was saying I took you here to keep that from happening to you not to do anything sick," I said, but she was still seething with rage so in order to calm her down I finished with an "I swear it by the River Styx." and thunder claps in the distance.

Her glare softened a bit before she spat "but still I don't need help from a _boy._"

I decided I was back on regular 'boy' terms with her when I asked, not realizing what I had done until after the question, "So, what were you doing at the party, anyway?" my next thought was 'DAMNIT ADHD, you do realize she probably accuse you of flirting with her now!'.**(AN: Sorry, I know no one would but I figured two things, one, Percy is panicked an would think that and two, Artemis wants any excuse to kill a**** male.)**

But to my surprise she just answered with a raised eyebrow 'probably wondering why you asked' "Thalia was there and I didn't want any _boys _trying to flirt with her, but why do you care?"

'Called it!' I think right before answering "I didn't even realize I asked until after I did."

To which she responded with a simple, but menacing "Okay, but now I leave, and remind you that you are lucky to be in one piece." but it ended in more of a hiss.

I just nodded hastily before standing up and walking to the door and trying, but only to find it locked, 'Strange,' I thought 'I could swear I didn't lock it las night, but oh well' before walking to where the keys are to find them gone. I was getting worried now because I had the Hephaestus dorm make me an anti-god shield that turned on whenever you lock the door 'Why?' you ask? I decided waking up with Aphrodite in my room was getting annoying so I had it installed. So where was I? Oh, yes the anti-god shield, it prevents gods from teleporting in or out, it also keeps them from doing the whole 'I'm talking in your head.' thingy.

So, why am I worried about the shield, the door is locked, Artemis is here, and I can't find my keys, which means we are both trapped in here until someone comes knockin'. Needless to say after I told Artemis of this she FLIPPED SOME &$%! I mean seriously if I had to either face the furies now or Artemis, I would pick the furies, want an example of what she was saying? ok, here:

"I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY GUT YOU WITH THE BUTT OF MY HUNTING KNIFE" or "I WILL PERSONALLY IMMORTALIZE YOU SO I CAN BEAT YOU FOR CENTURIES!" sometimes she got a bit too colorful like "I AM GOING TO CUT YOU OPEN AND CUT OPEN YOUR STOMACH AND WATCH AS THE ACIDS FROM INSIDE DISSOLVE EVERYTHING ELSE!", in other words I'm ! $#^%*.

However during all of this verbal abuse, all I could focus on was how perfect she was, in every way, from her full, pink lips, to her flowing auburn hair, but especially her perfect platinum eyes they were the most beu-

_OK, SLOW DOWN, you do NOT have fellings for Artemis, no crushes on maiden goddesses, that is what we call a no-no_

_But she is just so perfect and she has the bes-_

_Nope, sh_

_bu-_

_SHHH_

_All I-_

_SHHSHSH_

_ALL I'M TRYING TO SAY IS SHE IS PERFECT AND IS A GREAT PERSON, OKAY?_

_OMG, '_Wait a minute is that-' _Yes, yes its me, Aphrodite_

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU WERE LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS?_

_Yes, and I must point out that Artemis does think you are the only somewhat tolerable man on the planet._

_Wait... If the door is locked how are you talking in my head?_

_Have you really forgotten my husband is Hephaestus?_

_So... The door isn't locked, just blocked, and Hephaestus built another anti-god barrier that you can break through?_

_Yes._

_Well the-_

"PERCY" I heard Artemis shout and my head jerked, up expecting to find a mad expression, but was surprised to find a somewhat worried expression on her that quickly changed to relieved when she saw me look up. "Thank the gods, you were just sitting there mumbling to yourself for the better part of twenty minutes, however I have decided that since you are a somewhat capable man" 'Did she just call me a man?' "we should work together to break through these walls and get out."

"Um... ok" I said trying really hard to crush any feelings I had for her before they got out of hand. "Yeah, lets try and take the chair from the desk over there" I motion to the desk in my dorm.

And with that we started the laborious task of breaking through a solid greenstone, celestial bronze laced wall.


End file.
